Other Side
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and everyone has another side. Is James just all vain? Is Carlos just all play? Is Logan always the calm one? And is Kendall always the peacemaker? Read and find out. And please give it a chance...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush...**_

**I. Rainy Night**

Lily paced back and forth by the fireplace, her hands licked together and her face was showing a mixture of worry, exhaustion and fear. It is now thirty seven minutes after eleven in the evening and her fiancé is still not home. He was suppose to be back from rehearsals four hours ago, and the pouring rain outside is making everything look a lot worse.

A thought kept popping on her mind as she paced the room, but she chose to shrug it off. He is a good man, she knows that. She believes that. Unfortunately, she also knows a bunch of things he can be capable of doing.

No Lily, he's better than that and you know that, she told herself as she let herself fall at the nearby leather couch. She let out a sigh as the thought again crossed her mind, but this time she put thought into it. There was a big chance it might happen, she can feel it. True, he promised not to do anything crazy or out of bounds but sometimes promises are just meant to be broken.

As she cleared her mind, a memory started to play in her mind. It was an incident that happened a few days ago, something that could play a big part on her fiancé's disappearance tonight.

...Flashback...

She was out at the mall with Jo and Camille. They were having a girls' day out, which is starting to get harder and harder to have due to their busy schedules. Jo just started a new sitcom, and Camille is in the middle of shooting a movie. While she is busy planning her wedding. Katie was suppose to be with them too but she had a last minute project she has to finish.-.

"So how are the preparations going?" asked Camille as she help herself with some cheesecake, a favorite for the three of them.

"It's been better... You should have seem how haggard I was the other day..." Lily groaned before having some sweet tea. "Oh wait, you guys did"

"We sure did, along with the rest of the world... I think it was even shown in Perez Hilton's page, you should really watch whatever your fiancé is tweeting" Jo commented with a chuckle. "Although, I'd give him points for the caption he had put in it. 'still the most beautiful woman in the world for me, sorry mom'"

"He's just so sweet like that" the future bride replied as she played with the pink four carat princess cut diamond ring her fiancé had given her. It was simple, but elegant. She then felt a sharp pain on her stomach, making her bend forward from her seat.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked, concern on her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just go to the powder room real quick" she replied before rushing into the nearby rest room.

When she got there, nothing seemed to be wrong and the pain was instantly gone. It's the second time it had happened today, so she just assumed it was probably the time of the month when she would experience cramps. After washing her hands, she went back outside. The sun was shining so bright and without a pair of sunglasses on it started to hurt her eyes and seeing what's on way hard.

"Aww..." she said after bumping into a strong body, making her step back. "Sorry" she apologized as she lifted her head up. And that was when all the fears she had started coming back.

There standing in front of her aas the man she had despised the most. He had made her stay at her old school a living hell. He had made her do things she not really want to, all those he was able to do because he was the student body president, and he could ruin her easily with just a snap of hid fingers. Not only that, his father was the chairman of the school board as well. He almost ruined everything for her, and if it was not for her Aunt Jackie taking her to California, who knew what more he could have done to her.

"Well, well if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine" the man said, he stood a full feet taller than her hight of five foot seven, making her feel much more shorter. "Remember me?" he said as he reach to touch her cheek. She wanted to run but she was frozen scared on her spot.

"Bernard, please don't" she said as a tear ran down her face.

"Funny, that was the same thing you said back in the boarding school" he said with a laugh. Just the mentioning of the school brought more bad memories, things she thought she had escaped. "I missed you"

...End...

The doors suddenly burst open, snapping Lily off her thoughts. There standing by the door was her fiancé, he was soaking wet. That's not the only thing that concerned Lily though, but the fact that there was blood splattered all over his clothes.

"Oh my God!" she said before rushing to him. "What happened?" she asked frantically as she helped him inside.

"It's all okay now Lily, he's gone..." he said as he hugged her tight. "Everything will be okay now..."

_**A/N:**_

_**Should I continue, should I not? **_

_**If yes, which BTR guy do you think is Lily's fiancé?And why? I already have someone in mind but if you give me a nice reason on your choice I might consider it. :))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush...**_

**winterschild11, Kendall Lover thank you for the reviews... chapter 3 will be tonight :))**

**II. Early Morning Meeting**

James sat patiently at a booth in the far end of a breakfast diner as he waited for his friend. Their meeting was a bit of a short notice, and considering their rehearsals was not over until almost midnight last night he could not really blame his friend for running a bit late. His eyes drifter to a bus parked across the street, it has the cover of their latest CD printed on it's side.

He can not help but feel happy, an at the same time to feel Proud. They used to be just four hockey playing teenage boys from Minnesota, working part time for a canning factory and shoving snow off their neighbor's driveway. But now, they are Big Time Rush, considered to be one of the most successful Boy Band of their generation. What pushed them to audition that day though is a big secret. Hell, Something only known to those who are close of them. It is not that they really want to keep it a secret, it was just that they are afraid that others would not understand.

...Flashback...

It's another rainy day at Minnesota, there was not much people outside due to the extremely cold weather. But that did not stop four friends to still hang out in an arcade and beat the high score out of each other.

At around seven at night, they all decided to go home. Only to be stopped halfway by a group of men almost a six inches taller than James, the tallest of them.

"Give us your money and nobody gets hurt" one of them said. For some reason, it sounded familiar to them. But they were all too shock to think.

"Just give him what he wants" said Carlos under his breath. Of all the crimes his father handled, it always seems better to just give what the assailant wanted. The boys did as they ware told and started taking out their phones and wallets.

"Kid, I like your watch. Give it" one of the men said.

"No!" Kendall protested as he slapped the guts filthy hand away.

"Kendall, just give it" said Carlos. "Please"

"It's never gonna happen, this is the only thing I have left of my dad. I will protect it even if it kills me" he said as he glared at the masked man.

"Then let it be" another said, pointing a gun towards Kendall's direction.

"No!" screamed Logan, a different kind of rush running in his veins. And that was when everything started snowballing down the hill.

The boys started to fight for their lives as each them try and escape the men. Everything was crazy, all was in chaos. But it all stopped when a gun shot was heard. There standing on top of a pleading man was Logan, a gun on his hand.

"Please I have kids" the masked man pleaded.

"Should have thought of them before you tried shooting my friend" he said before firing two shots to the man's chest. The lightning then struck, the light showed the blank expression on the boy's face, his eyes looking very cold and lifeless.

"You son of a-" the tallest assailant said as he charged onto Logan, only to be stop by a gun shot at the head. The others then started backing away, but they too were not spared from Logan's outburst.

The other three boys stood silent as they surveyed the area. James had some cuts in his arms, Carlos is nursing his head, Kendall is in a state of shock, and six bodies lay lifeless all around. Their eyes then travelled to Logan who was still standing there, the gun clenched tightly in his hand. He stayed like that for a while before his eyes started looking around.

"It's all okay now guys..." Logan said before collapsing on his back.

...End...

James does not really want to be a singer, hell he had terrible stage fright and is always insecure. Growing up with accomplished siblings always made him feel like he would never be good enough. All his life he had prepared himself to inherit his mother's cosmetic line. Carlos was the performer in the group. Having a dad who is the policed chief had thought him things on what would look appealing in the eye of the public.

As for Logan, show business is not something he is looking into. He had the shortest fuse of them all and the slightest annoyance could actually made him explode. And after what had happened, he tend to not trust himself too much anymore. Kendall was actually the only normal one in them all. Although he had this fighter deep inside him that would make him initiate a fight wherever, whenever. That was actually why he had sang Gustavo that song, he was so mad for him stepping onto James' ego. And for once his war loving personality had resulted to something good.

As soon as they got into California though, they knew that at some point they had to tell Gustavo about everything. And at a rehearsal before their launch was the time they chose to tell him everything. He did not get mad though , instead he helped them more. He said something about a mistake he did in the past and making up for it by helping them.

A few more minutes and the others started coming. Logan was the last one to arrive, and judging the way he looks it seems like he had not slept at all last night.

"So what was so urgent that could not wait at the studio?" Kendall asked.

"This..."

_**A/N: What could it be? Dun dun dun dun...**_

_**Can you guys guess now who Lily's fiancé is? If you read closely you would definitely see.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush...**_

**A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Chapter 2 onwards would be centering on what happened before Lily's fiancé went home that night.**

**III. The plan**

Kendall's eyes widened as he go through the pictures that James had placed at the center of the table. There was one of Jo having her make up done on the set of her sitcom, another was of her being harnessed for a scene. Another was of Katie going down of her car at the parking of te University's Library. Camille had pictures in there too, mostly taken at the set of her film. There was even one of her munching on a donut at her favorite bakery.

But all those pictures were nothing compared to that of Lily's. It was if her while eating, working out and even taking a dip in the pool. And to make matters worse, all were taken at her very own home.

The blonde front man watched as Carlos lifted his eyes from the photos and read the menu instead. He was trying his best not to smash anything. Although by the looks of it, at any moment he would be sending the menu flying all across the diner. Logan's reaction was no better either. At the corner of his eye he saw him clenching his jaw and his body tensing up. His fist clenched tightly and ready to strike at anytime.

Across from him, James was holding his coffee mug a little too tight. And if his grip would me any more tighter coffee would surely spill all around. One might find it odd that he is reacting this way. Sure Katie is like a little sister to him, Jo is a good fried, and he dated Camille for a while. Other than that, he does not really have any deeper ties than any of them.

But there is actually one thing that Kendall knows, and he alone would ever know. Behind the pretty boy's playboy facade hides a heart. A heart that had only beat once, and might not beat again.

...Flashback...

"I think I'm in love..." James said dreamily as he walk into the kitchen of apartment 2J where Kendall is having some snack. He almost spit the food in his mouth upon hearing his friend's claim.

"You? In love? Oh please..." Kendall said with a laugh. "But in all fairness to you, in all the years that I've known you this is actually like the first time you have ever admitted, or even said you are in love"

"Cause it's true..." the brunette said as he grab himself a glass of water. He then started gazing no where and smiling like a fool.

"Do I know her?" the blonde asked, he is now getting curious at who was the girl that captured his friends heart, although a part of him is suggesting this might be just another phase.

"Oh, you know her very very well..."

"Let me guess... Camille?" he guessed. Though he doubt it, Carlos and Camille is dating for almost a year now. But still who knows, right?

"Nope... Besides, he's dating Carlos now. You know I don't meddle with a friend's girlfriend" James replied.

"Obviously it's not Jo as well... Hmmm" Kendall said. For a while he thought of all the girls they know. Names popped in his mind, but only a few of them he really very, very well. Thinking it's better it came from him he just decided to ask. "So, who is it then?"

"Kendall my friend, I James Loouus Diamond is in love with-"

"Guys, it's official! Lily is now my girlfriend!" Logan screamed as he barged into the house, interrupting whatever James was saying. The two of them watched their friend as he jumped up and down, kinda reminding them of Carlos every time they'd have a new video game. Then crashing sound was heard. Turned out that James had 'dropped' his glass.

"You okay man?" Kendall asked as he helped his friend picked up the scattered pieces of broken glass.

"As much as I want to help you guys, I still need to update my relationship status..." Logan said before rushing upstairs.

"I'm fine" James plainly replied. His expression suddenly turned glum. Kendall was to question him more, but it already mhit him before he could do so. It was Lily, James is in love with Lily Dempsey.

...End...

A sound of a fist coming in hitting the table interrupted Kendall from his thoughts. Like he expected it was Logan, not being able to hold his anger anymore.

"You know what? That's it... I've had enough!" Logan said. "First, Bernard Sanders. Now these?" he then crossed his arms over his chest, his face almost turning red.

"Bernard Sanders?" asked James. Sure he knows who the guy was, he was there when he showed up a few years back when Lily was just new at Palm Woods. He would leave lilies by her door, only they were dead. As if suggesting that next time, the Lily lying dead would be her.

"No one told you?" said Carlos, a little surprise. Aside from Logan, Lily had always been close to James. A big factor might be because they have a lot in common, having over-expecting parents would just be one. Another was their low self-esteem due to things they had encountered since childhood.

"No," he replied. He can't help but feel betrayed. She had promised him she would tell her the instant he comes back and threaten her, that she would not be scared and let him get into her. He promised to protect her, but how could he when he was clueless of the situation. "You guys hadn't mentioned anything..." he added, a little more to himself. His friends gave him apologetic looks, which he all accepted with a nod.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kendall. The fighter in him starting to arise. It had been a while since he had been in a fight, no wonder he was kind of looking excited right now.

"Simple, we're taking each one of them down" Logan said like it was like the most obvious thing on earth. "Starting with the one we surely know of, Bernard Sanders"

_**A/N: Now, Lily's fiancé is finally revealed... **_

_**Who is Bernard Sanders?**_

_**Why does he wants to destroy Lily so bad?**_

_**Any suggestions, reactions and constructive criticism are very much welcome :))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush...**_

**Guest: Logan is Lily's fiancé. Sorry about the confusion, James is merely loving her in silence.**

**winterschild11: i am glad you liked the previous you like this one too**

**IV. Revenge**

Bernard took one last look around his apartment before heading for the door. For weeks his schedule had always been the same. In the morning, he would have a video conference with the board members of his company. Being the CEO, no one really questioned him when he took an indefinite leave. Besides, he still takes care of his responsibility to them so it was all good.

Before starting his car, he took one last look at picture of his sister he had in his wallet. Tanya had been her role model. She was smart, funny, athletic and talented. Also she had the heart of gold that is always willing to help. But all those changed a year into her relationship with this guy named Martin Dempsey.

...Flashback...

Bernard was twelve when it happened. Sixteen-year-old Tanya went home crying. Following close behind her was her boyfriend Martin a College freshman.

"Tanya, please! Will you just hear me out?" Martin pleaded, he was teary eyed himself.

"No Martin, there is nothing to talk about. Goodbye!" Tanya replied before slamming the door at the poor boy's face. She then went to her room and lock herself in. Bernard tried a couple of times to ask her sister what's wrong, but all he'll get was a yell for him to go away or something hitting the door.

At dinner, Bernard's mom sent him to call his sister. Hearing no response, the little boy felt alarmed so he seek the help of their parents. For a while his mom and him tried to call Tanya but were unsuccessful. So when his dad returned with a key they immediately opened her room. As soon as his dad went in, a look of horror covered his face.

"Honey, get Bernard out of the room. NOW!" he commanded, his voice shaking.

"Why? Oh my God!" his mother screamed as she try and shield his eyes, but failed. He was still able to see the horrifying scene. There hanging the middle of the room is Tanya, her eyes are now white and her body ghostly pale.

Only one thought had run inside young Bernard's head as the paramedics and the police started coming in their house. It was all that boyfriend of hers's fault. Whatever he did had pushed his sister to the edge and forcing her to end her life. And from that day on he vowed to seek revenge for his sister. At her grave he had sworn to make Martin Dempsey feel the pain of losing someone he loves, ten folds more.

...End...

Bernard finally reached the area she was living in and parked his car by the corner. He leaned against a tree as he watch Lily from a distance. Just two days ago, he was able to make his presence known to her. That look of shock and fear on her pretty face was still fresh in his mind, he cannot help but feel satisfied that after all this time he still have the same effect on her. The look of panic in her face was priceless. A sinister smirk form on his face upon spotting his target taking out the trash. She seems to be wearing a pair of denim shorts and a loose Hockey shirt, which most likely is not hers. As of what he heard, her boyfriend used to be a hockey player.

It was actually easy getting her to trust him. For one he is the student body president, so it was sort of a give away that he could be 'trusted'. Another thing was that she was vulnerable, with all the stress of having high expecting parents and low self esteem it was very easy to manipulate her. And by the time she realized he was just using her it was already too late. He already have her wrapped around his fingers, and with just one snap he could destroy her.

That was the plan, to crush and destroy what was left of Lily Clair Dempsey's spirit. And make her pay for the wrong doings of her brother. It sounds unfair, but life is like that. Life had never been fair. Because if it is then Tanya would still be here.

For some reason she did not came back after thanksgiving break. At first he thought that everything had been too much for her to handle and she decided to end her life. Then again, no one had announce her death. It was the day before Christmas break when he overheard one of her friends saying about her moving with her Aunt to California to get a fresh start. That was her biggest mistake, no one ever escapes Bernard Tyler Sander's wrath, not even that meddling school nurse that ended up in a mental asylum in Alaska. He may be young but with his parents giving him everything he wishes for, there is nothing impossible.

He was able to find her easily, it was not even like she was trying to hide. Immediately, he flew all the way from Florida with the thought of dragging her back by the hair. Although he was not able to do so. The girl's Aunt turned out to be California's most notorious CSI chief, Jaclyn Frank-Castro and her husband Mikhail Castro is known to give even the lower kind of shoplifters the maximum penalty possible. Touching Lily while she is in their custody would be too risky. So he decided to wait for the right moment.

Five years ago, he was able to get his chance. She had finally moved out of her Aunt's San Francisco home to pursue a career in being a musician and a writer. He started off by sending lilies at her doorstep, but not just any lily, but DEAD lilies.

For a month he had been doing that, then one day when he was about to drop something off at her apartment a tall brunette was standing at the hallway. The guy looks familiar, as if he had seen him before. He was sending him looks so he decided to just to go on with the plan the next day. Not that he was afraid, he just finds it no fun if his cover would be blown easily. The next day though wast not any better. Instead of seeing just one, there stood four people at the hallway. As if really waiting for him. They did not say anything but their looks were enough to somehow scare him.

He had been in the low ever since, then Lily's engagement to the member of that boy band Big Time Rush was announced. He had been so mad. She could never be happy, not after what her heartless brother did. And that's when he decided that it was time to claim what was originally his all this time.

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard a twig breaking from behind. But before he could turn and check it out, something hard already made contact with his back. He felt his body being dragged away, and that was when everything turned black.

A splash of ice cold water had awaken him from his slumber, he tried to move but his hands and legs where tied together. Four figures stood before him, it was hard to see their faces though since a spot light was focused onto him.

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" he demanded as he struggle in his seat. A fist then came in contact with his face.

"You are not the one to ask questions here" a voice said, anger evident to it. "Who are you spying on earlier?"

"What is it to you?" he asked. Another punch hit him, but this time it was at the gut.

"I told you, you don't get question us" another voice said. His eyes has now finally adjusted to the light. And thy was when he realized who the four figures standing in front of him. They are the same guys that were standing by Lily's hallway. And the reason that they were looking familiar is because they are none other than Big Time Rush!

_**A/N: my friends i will be gone for a while. Due to duty calling, i'll be off for basic training by monday. Don't worry i'll update as soon as i return.**_


End file.
